Hell on Two Earths
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Battling: Cards, Shadows, Demented Wizards and A skull? Man Life isn't getting any easier harder actully,getting the grumpy CO. and the fiesty and sarcastic redhead hook up... or not...


**HiHi People. This -Points to the story- is my newest story Hell on Two Earths -cheers- Ok, I am doing this YGO/SM xover with my friend Baby Evil!**

**BabyEvil: Hi!**

**AQ48 (me): She isn't in this chapter but...**

**BabyEvil: WHAT! You did make this story for me!**

**AQ48: -Hides behind random reader- Sorry! You are in Chapter two!**

**BE(BabyEvil): Fine! Then I'm mad at you until Chapter two!**

**AQ48: Lets get onto the story before somebody(namely me) Gets hurt! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon! Injoy the story!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

"**Finally, Galaxia is gone, almost everything is back to normal, you think that we can start living normal lives now?" A brown haired girl asked her friends she was sitting with. "Doubt it" A blonde with a red bow in her hair said. "Peace never seems to last very long. Don't you agree Usagi-hime?" The younger, black haired, violet eyed girl asked her princess, her odango-haired friend who had a longing look in her eyes as she played with the diamond ring on her left hand. The raven haired girl beside her also noticed.**"**Usagi? Are you ok?" Usagi looked up as she snapped out of her thoughts. "I just miss him Rei. He died before he even got there which means he'll be gone longer." The gang looked with sympathy in their eyes. A fiery-red-head had grief too. "What if I lost him again? I haven't heard from him yet!" "You didn't!" The red-head said sternly.**

**With those words a black cat and a white cat walked into Usagi's apartment. "I am not a… dog, and I am not doing that again!" The black cat spat after she dropped the letters she had brought in. "Thanks Luna." Usagi said as she shifted through the letters. Her eyes widened and watered at one.

* * *

**

"**Dark Magician! Black Magic Attack!" A strange man used his staff to destroy the dragon in front of him, and then they disappeared. "Not again! You kicked my butt Yug!" "Sorry Joey, Yami got carried away again. You put up a good fight though if it helps any?" Yugi said as Joey sulked. "Good job you two!" a brown haired boy and girl said. "Thanks Anzu and Tristan" Yugi said. "I fought better against Leviathan" The group went solemn at the memory. Anzu broke the silence. "How about we go to my place for the night?" Everyone nodded. "I'll meet you there." With that she left. They started toward Yugi's while he held his puzzle. As they he talked to Yami.**

'**_Are you ok Yami?_'' Yugi asked the spirit in his puzzle around his neck. '_I… I am fine Yugi. Why do you ask?_' '_The puzzle pulsed and you seemed… bothered to you sense something?_ ' Yami shook his head as they arrived at Yugi's to get every ones things because Tristan and Joey had stayed the night at Yugi's the night before. Then they were off.**

**When they got to Tea's they were greeted by her mom. She let then in and said the other two were upstairs already. "Other _two_?"

* * *

**

"**Mamo-chan…" Usagi said as she stared at the un-opened envelope. "I told you. You didn't lose him." "Thank you Cat." Usagi hugged her friend then looked back to the envelope. "Well…open it!" Rei said as she, and the other girls came behind Usagi who nodded, and, with a shaky hand, opened the letter. She scanned the note and a tear fell from her eye. "He's… He's coming back" She barely whispered then jumped on Kin-Cira (Cat) with tears falling freely from her eyes. "You were right! He's coming back today!" Kin-Cira hugged her back. "What time Bunny?" As Kin-Cira asked as a blue-haired girl read the note. "He should be arriving at… 7:00 Usagi and Kin-Cira." Everyone checked their watches then ran out of the apartment. It was 6:45.

* * *

**

**Joey, Tristan and Yugi walked up the stairs with their bags in tow and knocked on Anzu's bedroom door. She called for them to come in and they did. When they came in they saw Anzu sitting with another girl.**

**The new girl had cheerful red eyes and blonde-white hair down to her shoulder blades with blush pink streaks. Her violet Baby-Tee and midnight sleep pants made her already pale skin seem paler. Her cheeks gave of a cheery glow so she didn't look like a ghost. "_I sense something from her Yugi. Be careful._"**

**When the girl seen them at the door she got up and bowed to them and they did the same. "Hello, my name is Egypt Gardner." The boys introduced themselves. As she got back she pulled her hair behind her eyes to reveal the Millennium Symbol dangling on chains on her ears, '_I'm watching her Yami'_**

**

* * *

**

**A man with midnight eyes and hair stood at the airport with his luggage waiting for his friends when he seen farmilliar golden Odango's and friends running toward him. He dropped his luggage just as someone glomped him while crying. "Mamo-chan…" Kin-cira, also know as Cat, kept quiet the entire time while everyone else was corusing hellos and trying to get Usagi to quiet down because people were staring at them. "Lets go out tonight with the others Mamo-chan."Usagi asked after she calmed down, he nodded and left.**

**The group went to their favorite resterant _Cosmos Café _and ordered their food. "So when do you go back Mamoru-sama?" Mamoru put down the tea he was drinking "I'm not" He took another sip and the girls stared wide-eyed. "But I kill… Galaxia killed you and you didn't do the year! Why aren't you going back?" Kin-Cira asked/yelled. "I took the advanced test for the sake of it and passed with flying colors, I don't need to go back"

* * *

**

"**So how do you know Anzu Egypt?" She took a sip of her tea as Anzu answered. "She's my cousin from… guess where!.. Egypt! She's visiting." Egypt looked up at Yugi, then his puzzle and smirked. "Someone from my past asked me to meet him at a _Trible Desert._ Do you know of a Trible Desert YuGiOh, North of here?" Yugi looked at her strangly. '_I think she was talking to me Yugi!_' '_I know_' "I want more tea, Would you mind helping me bring some up Yugi?" She asked all too sweetly '_I recognize her from somewhere Yugi. Let me talk to her down stairs_' "Sure." The two got up and headed out of the room.

* * *

**

**Usagi jumped on her fiancé crying and hugging on him. Kin-cira, also know as Cat, kept quiet the entire time until her and Usagi's heads looked to the window with determined looks, soon all the scouts were looking out the window with the same determined looks, the scouts ran out of the door, Mamoru payed for the meal and ran out with them. **

"**That power doen't feel very good to me, its strong to." Kin-Cira said as the girls kept running to the power. "Let's Moon-Dust whatever it is! _Eternal Moon Power!_" The girls followed in suit "_Venus Crystal…_" "_Mercury Crystal…_" "_Mars Crystal…_" "_Jupiter Crystal…_" "_Saturn Crystal…_" "_Eternal Sun_…"(1) "_POWER!_" the Sailor scouts finished their transformations of multi-clored lights and ribbons, they continued running. **

**

* * *

**

**While Yugi and Egypt were going down stairs Egypt sent secret glances at Yugi that didn't go unnoticed. They finnaly got down stairs and Yami took over. "Who are you?" She looked over at the ancient Pharaoh over her shoulder. "No hello Yami Yu-Gi-Oh? That is rude." She replied coldly, turned back to the stove and started boiling the water. "Do me a favor Yami and get the milk out of the fridge." He did ask he was asked and passed it to the strange girl. "Do I know you Egypt?" She sighed and passed him a platter while she got some cakes. "You would know me as Desmonda my Pharaoh." Yamis cool deminture disappeared as he stood wide-eyed. '_Desmonda?_'**

**

* * *

**

**As they entered the center of the city a dark fog spread over the Senshi feet. The sorce of the strange fog was from the hands of two figures looming over head. **

**The girl had pitch black hair with streaks of metallic teal. She had a Chinese style, metallic red dress with slits up to her thighs. Her eyes were black with specks of the same metallic teal as her hair. **

**The boy looked like the girl. His hair was the same black but his had metallic red streaks. His navy blue outfit consisted of long, loose pant and shirt (Picture Beryl's generals) with his sisters teal was on his armor that was placed on his shoulders and chest. His eyes were the scarlet of his hair.**

**The two figures looked at the Senshi, then together said: "Who are the brats?" Sailor Moon and Sun said their speeches with left the enemy stareing in disbelief, they soon recovered. Again in unison they said: "Who ever they are, is in our way. Lets blast 'em!" they shot a silver light from their hands at the scouts!

* * *

**

**AQ48: There you go people. Chapter one! I don't think its TOO short...**

**BE: But I'M NOT IN IT YET!**

**AQ48: Chillax! You will be next time! AND you were mentioned... **

**BE: You're luck to...**

**AQ48: Please calm down BabyEvil...**

**BE: Read and review so she'll update please. Otherwise... It could be next year before she updates!**

**AQ48: -blushes- NOT TRUE!**

**BE: -Starts nameing off un-done stories. List is at 14 and just started-**

**AQ48: -clears throght--blushes- Ahhh... JeNe!  
**

**PS: ...And to let you know. BabyEvil Isn't like the way she is here, I'm just playing around with her charcter. OK? **


End file.
